


talk is cheap my darling (when you're feeling right at home)

by fuzzykat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, I CAN'T be the only one who wants this, I love this show, I'll do what I can, Lucifer - Freeform, Omega Chloe Decker, There's only three episode's, is literally the devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykat/pseuds/fuzzykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what I think, Detective?” The devil asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks  while looking entirely too sure of himself. “I  think you're beginning to like me.”</p><p>Chloe, who was in the midst of sipping her shot, paused to quirk an eyebrow at him. “You know what I think?” She mimicked him tauntingly. “I think you <i>want</i> me to like you.”</p><p>"Oh," Lucifer smiled charmingly at her, raising his glass to his lips as well. "<i>Absolutely</i>, my dear. In fact, I think I may just go insane."<br/>~<br/>alpha!Lucifer & omega!Chloe a/u kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh yay a lucifer/chloe fic (youre welcome)  
> unfortunately it's alpha/omega which is not everyones cuppa tea  
> (i'll be writing some normal lucifer/chloe oneshots in the future. for now, enjoy this. or dont)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only 3 fuckin episodes  
> and i'm such a fangirl

 

 

. . .

 

“How on earth did he get my number?” Chloe pondered to herself out loud after hanging up the phone with Lucifer, and Trixie adverted her gaze to the ground while grinning knowingly.

It didn’t take the detective very long to put one and two together, and she lifted an amused eyebrow at her daughter as she lifted the seven year old up by her armpits, settling her baby girl on her lap.

“Now why would you do that?” Chloe asked her daughter, not sounding angry but instead genuinely confused. Regardless, Beatrice didn’t even look upset in the slightest even though she gave away her mother’s cellphone number to a complete stranger-- she should be upset about this, she _should_ , but the detective was more concern about her daughters steadily growing friendship with the pain-in-her-ass alpha, Lucifer.

Beatrice shifted in her mother’s lap so she was more comfortable, resting her head against Chloe’s chest as they both stared at the computer screen, whatever it was that her mother had been searching for  on the web still on the monitor.

“I like him,” Trixie said cheerfully, tilting her head against her mother’s shoulder contently.

Chloe rubbed her hand up and down her daughter’s back. She pressed her lips against Trixie’s brown hair. “He’s funny,” Trixie continued, swinging her legs back and forth as she spoke. “And he makes the bullies go away. Just like daddy used to.”

“And what about daddy?” Chloe asked gently, knowing she hasn’t really had a chance to talk to her daughter about what it was she saw that day when Trixie caught her father with another woman, _inside of her own house_. It's been three years, and Chloe still burned with rage. Everything had sort of just went downhill from there. “How do you feel about your dad?”

The brown haired child clammed up, which she usually did when Chloe brought up the subject of Dan ever since he left her mother two years ago. Trixie rested her cheek on her mother’s shoulder, yawning from exhaustion, as well as the strain of the topic.

“..Daddy left us,” Trixie said in a gentle, but firm tone. Chloe briefly wondered to herself if her daughter has been thinking about this for longer than she’s thought. “He chose to be an Alpha to that other woman’s family.”

Immediately, Chloe was doing damage control. “Oh, _sweetheart_ , listen… your daddy didn’t leave _you_ , he left _me_. But he still loves you so much baby girl, Daddy only doesn't visit sometimes because he gets tired from work and…”

“Lucifer says that you’re lonely,” Trixie cut her mother off from her scripted lines in a surprisingly cheerful tone-- she’s probably heard it all before. Chloe found herself making excuses for her ex-husband’s absence frequently. “He said that he could keep you company, so I gave him your number. I told him that sometimes you can be a grouch, and he told me that he knows.” Trixie's grin was wide and toothless as she looked up at her mother, and Chloe couldn't remember the last time she's seen her daughter so damn happy.

"He told me that's what likes about you!" Trixie brought her hand to her mouth, snickering silently to herself. "It's funny because that's what I like about you too!"

Chloe crinkled her nose, unsure of how she felt about her daughter having conversations with Lucifer without her there to monitor them. She didn’t want to think about Lucifer telling her daughter he could keep her _company_. God, there was something wrong with that man.

“I am _not_ a _ **-** \- _” Chloe began, offended that her daughter considered her a grouch! She then abruptly shook her head, knowing she was getting side-tracked. Chloe urged her daughter to hop down from her lap.

“Okay, Trixie. No more giving my number out without my permission, alright?”

“He’s funny, mom,” Trixie insisted, her toothless grin peeking past her lips. “Lucifer is a _good_ Alpha.”

“Right,” Chloe’s brown eyes were wide in disbelief, unable to believe the words coming out of her daughter’s mouth.

If there was one thing she knew about Lucifer, other than the fact that he was a pain in her ass, it would be that the man was the _opposite_ of **good**.

In fact, sometimes she thought he was the devil.

* * *

***three weeks ago**

* * *

 

“Lucifer Morningstar.”

The female omega detective froze, her black ink pen pressed against the page of her notepad as she lifted an eyebrow at the man. Even with the suppressants that dulled Chloe’s senses, she could tell this man absolutely _reeked_ of alpha pheromones.

The detective couldn’t keep the distaste from her mouth as she asked gruffly, “Is that a stage name or somethin’?”

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, his long, slender fingers pressing into the piano’s keys as he spoke, sounding amused, and a bit begrudging. “ _God given_ , I’m afraid.”

The alpha reminded Chloe of some kind of _street performer._ Was she being PUNK’D or something? The brunette opened her mouth to respond, but Lucifer was already straightening his posture, eyes glued on her face. 

 

 

“Now wait a second--” The strange alpha began, sounding interested. “...you look _familiar._ Tell me, have we met before?”

Ugh. That was never a good sign. Chloe tried to play it off, a deadpan look on her face as she gestured between herself and the freak who called himself _Lucifer_.

“ _Yeah_. Five minutes ago. And I’m asking the questions. Talk to me about your relationship with the victim.”

The last thing she needs is another alpha manly man who freaked out because he recognized her from that horrible movie she starred in-- that’d be bad. Like, _real_ bad. The _very_ last thing she wanted to deal with was on over-excited alpha fan.

“Well, she used to work here a few years back.” Lucifer began as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I would occasionally accompany her while she sang. Then she became a big star, and someone decided to end her life.”

The man had the nerve to smile. Detective Decker was seriously beginning to believe he was apart of some kind of circus freak show.

“Did you know the shooter?” She asked, only _after_ giving him an unamused look.

“No,” The devil replied flippantly, “Though we did have an interesting little _chat_ just before he..” Lucifer crossed his legs, bringing his glass of wine to his lips. “..kicked off. I asked him why he did it.”

Detective Decker let out a hum of appraisal, eyeing the man with a steady gaze. Seriously, this all had to be an act, or something.

“Like to play cop, do you?”

Pausing mid-sip from his wine, Lucifer set his glass down as he smiled at the pretty little human. This woman was mysterious, and it was suddenly dawning on him that he hasn’t gotten a proper read on her since she walked in to his humble little bar.

“No, I just like to play in _general_ , Detective, what about _you_?”

Chloe’s eye visibly twitched from agitation, brushing off the alpha's attention. “So you had a conversation with a dead guy,” She deadpanned dryly.

Lucifer was unswayed. “Oh! He wasn’t dead. His soul hadn’t quite crossed the threshold.”

The detective nodded her head, her face blank as she listened to his words. Lucifer just could not keep the grin off of his face-- this woman was so _interesting_! Chloe, however, was beyond done with interviewing a man who said something even more crazy each time he spoke.

“Tell me something,” Decker began, suspicion in her voice. “How does one who claims to have been with the victim _and_ talk to the shooter, manage to come out of a bullet hailstorm unscratched?”

“Just one of the few perks of immortality, I presume.” Lucifer chimed in a helpful tone, playing a few keys on the piano distractedly. He seemed to be speaking to himself, "Yes. You humans have always been so fragile."

Chloe resisted the urge to stab him with her pen. “Right-- _immortal_. Is that one ‘m’, or two ‘m’s? Because I always forget.” She piped sarcastically, giving Lucifer an unimpressed look. She watched as the strange alpha’s lips spread into a wide grin, strangely _amused_ by her sarcasm as he leaned in closer, his dark eyes dancing with interest.

“Are you sure we have never had sex before?” Lucifer pondered out loud shamelessly, before subtly shaking his head as his eyes danced over her frame. “No, no.. I’d remember a sweet little omega like yourself, now wouldn’t I?”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, though she kept her face carefully trained in it’s neutral expression. She knew Lucifer must have seen Hot Tub High School-- that's clearly why he recognized her, but there was no explaining how this man knew what she had _presented_ as.

Chloe has been taking suppressants ever since she divorced her Alpha-- and these 21st century suppressants were _nothing_ to bat your eyelashes at. If all of the many disturbing side effects didn’t scare you off, then the guarantee success rate at masking your status was one hundred percent.

She didn’t give a damn about the disturbing side effects. She didn’t give a damn if another alpha, or omega would ever smell her scent again. Chloe was willing to risk her health if it meant completely masking her omega status.

It was hard enough making a living with Hot Tub High School plastered on her face, but even in 2016, one look at an omega and they are already being looked down upon for being weaker, of timid of the statuses.

Though, recently in the past few decades or so, there have been more female omega boxers, or male omega businessmen. The dynamic barriers were slowly breaking, but Chloe absolutely despised being looked down upon because of her status.

She had absolutely _no idea_ how Lucifer managed to call her out, but to say it unsettled her would be putting it lightly. Chloe narrowed her eyes, tucking her pen into her notepad as she glared at Lucifer with a sour look.

“We’re done here.” She snapped, turning on her heel to walk away.

 

 

 

 

“Wait!” Lucifer looked surprised to see her departing, though Chloe wasn’t sure how he expected her to respond after saying something so vulgar to her. The devil hopped out of his stool, “Wait! _Done_ \-- we’re not done!”

“Uh, _yea._ We _are_.” Detective Decker clipped curtly, before walking out of the bar.

 

 

* * *

 _Oh so, your weak rhyme_  
_You doubt I'll bother reading into it_  
_I'll probably won't_  
_Left to my own devices_  
_But that's the difference in our opinions_

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never read the Lucifer comics. i've never even google searched yet to see if chloe decker is in the comics (I seriously doubt it, I heard in an article not to expect the show to be anything like the comics)  
> is her daughters name beatrice?? or was it bellatrix?? harry potter?? -nervous laughter-  
> i'm sorry about the trope, i'm such a mess


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics are from talk is cheap by chet faker, which is the song that is my muse for this fic, obviously. seriously, go listen to it. seriously, chet faker's voice is orgasmic, you'll thank me for this.
> 
> I don't feel like spamming my comment sections with replies, but I really want to thank you guys for reviewing! 
> 
> Thank you **MissLewisLaufeyson** for being my first review! And I love your name! ;)
> 
> And **bored_wayward_dragon** , you're right. Trixie is definitely a shipper, she's being raised by tumblr so she's honestly probably for of a rabid fangirl than we are xD
> 
>  **lilyoftheval5** , thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I never realized how much fun adding ABO dynamics into a story could be. Lucifer doesn't act like much of an alpha, but when Chloe loses the suppressants, things pick up. 
> 
> **iheartloki** I heart your name! xD I'm a Loki fangirl too, which is probably why Lucifer appeals to me so much. I'm glad you like alpha!Lucifer. These two will be getting hot in the next few chapters--if Chloe stops being stubborn, and Lucifer can learn how to properly seduce someone. 
> 
> **Inmyhead14** I feel your pain! D; After the first episode aired, I was checking AO3 for new stories and nothing. -pouts- I wish I had more to work with for Lucifer and Chloe, but at least we have something to look forward to every monday night/tuesday morning. :)

“I don’t think you’re supposed to smoke in here,”

Lucifer paused when he heard an annoyingly tiny voice try and scold him. He was no good with children, in fact he found them to be repulsive, though the little tiny child sitting next to him didn’t make him want to tear his hair out of his head. In fact, he found the little human’s exasperated expression to be quite interesting.  

“Oh?” Lucifer asked, voice laced with amusement as he challenged the little girl. “And just what are you going to do about it?”

“My mother’s a _cop_ ,” The child insisted, unphased. “She can _arrest_ you!”

Extinguishing the flame of his lighter, Lucifer turned his undivided attention on the mortal child. “I think I might know your mother,” He smiled cheekily, and the little girl returned his grin with one of her own.

Detective Decker exited the principal's office right when she heard the girl who her daughter got into a fight with scream, and Chloe was immediately shooting Lucifer a dirty glare, asking him what he did to the child. Lucifer simply shrugged his shoulders, folding his hands behind his back casually as Beatrice snickered in the background.  

Chloe shot him a dark look, before guiding her daughter off of the campus.

He had to admit, Lucifer rather liked the furious look on this woman. He stood back patiently, watching closely as the detective spoke with her daughter before they headed to the car.

Trixie immediately perked up when she saw a man walking up the stairs of her school, and Lucifer watched as Trixie engulfed the man in a hug, calling him her daddy.

The devil’s interest was piqued as he watched Detective Chloe Decker interact with her mate.

He could sense that the two were bonded, but their bond was weak-- it was almost indistinguishable, and that only served to pique the fallen angel’s interest more.

Human dynamics were always so fickle, but he could tell from Detective Decker’s posture that she was doing everything she can to block Dan’s bond from her completely. And,  judging by her mates posture, Dan didn’t seem entirely thrilled to be in his former omega’s proximity either.

Lucifer watched as Detective Decker scowled with her ex mate, “ Oh _\-- shocker,_ you’re late.”

“Come on, give me a break. I’m putting a case to rest,” Dan said dejectedly, wrapping his arm around Trixie’s shoulder to give her a side hug.

The little girl had her fingers plugged into her ears, not wanting to hear her parents argue as she stepped away from them.

Chloe let out a snort, “Yeah? Like I’m not trying to work a case too-- oh, that's right! The one you tried to _steal_ from me.”

“You mean the open and shut one?” Detective Dan slowly asked his ex-partner, a knowing look on his face. “....You _did_ open and shut it, right?”

Detective Decker immediately adverted her gaze, knowing her ex husband could read right through her. “I’m being _diligent_ , Dan. It’s a high-profile case,” Chloe muttered defensively.

“Exactly, which is why you need to be smart about it.” Dan suggested, causing Detective Decker to clench her jaw. She hated when Dan treated her as though she were a lit fuse waiting to explode and mess everything up. She _knew_ what she was doing, dammit!

 

Lucifer, having heard enough from the human alpha who had the nerve to look down on such a fascinating creature as Detective Decker, decided to cut in. “She _is_ smart. You’re the dimwit.”

There was a short pause between the two alpha's and omega, while Trixie remained completely oblivious to the tension. Chloe’s gaze snapped to Lucifer, her jaw dropping at his bold admission-- she wasn’t expecting him to stick up for her! Not that she _needed_ it.. but, still, it was a nice gesture. It's been a while since someone's had faith in her, and she couldn’t help but smirk at her ex’s dumbfounded expression.

Lucifer placed his hand on Trixie’s head, fluffing the child's brown strands. “Perhaps you should refrain from arguing in front of the kid--? It’s rather quite unbecoming.”

Of course, the former king of hell could care less about the grateful grin Trixie shot him, he just enjoyed ruffling the human alpha’s feather’s. They were his favorite to toy with of course, Alpha’s were always so hot blooded and easy to provoke.

Dan, however, appeared to be one of the rare level-headed alpha's in L.A., because his nostril’s did not so much as even _flare_ as he took a step towards Lucifer, sizing him up.

“I don’t know whether to laugh, or to shoot you.” Dan said slowly, though he did look rather amused. Lucifer was unwavering as he looked down at the human alpha, not phased in the least as he dared him,

“Surprise me.”

“Isn’t he funny, dad?” Trixie asked her father cheekily, and Dan paused to look down at his daughter. He then glanced at Chloe before letting out a knowing snort.

“Yeah,” Dan bit dryly. “ _Hilarious_.”

“Can you drop Trix off at my moms?” Chloe cut of the Alpha shitting competition, directing her attention to Dan. He pressed his lips together, nodding his head while watching silently as the mother of his child kissed Trixie on her head, telling her she loved her before ushering her off.

Chloe sighed once she sent Trixie and her ex away, her shoulders sagging from exhaustion. Taking a deep breath, Detective Decker returned her attention on to Lucifer.

“Well now,” The devil had his hands tucked behind his back, his dark gaze examining her profile. He was smiling at her as if he hadn’t just deliberately picked a fight with her husband. Ex-husband. “You look like you could use a drink. And I feel more than inclined to buy you one, my dear, what do you say?”

The female detective scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. Where was this man’s mind at? Because it clearly wasn’t where it was meant to be.

“Are you forgetting we’re currently on a job?” Decker asked slowly, looking up at Lucifer with a challenging expression.  “Delilah? Up and coming star, shot to death for reasons we’ve _yet_ to figure out?”

Lucifer frowned at the incredulous in the mortal woman's tone, and he straightened the jacket of his black suit, trying not to falter under her hard gaze. Once again, the king of hell found himself thrown off by the ease in which this omega human woman was able to resist his charms. And he was laying it on _thick_ \-- he’d maintained eye contact all the while touching her shoulder, and _still_ , the little thing rejected his advances.

Any normal alpha would be beyond dejected by this point-- an Alpha can only take rejection so many times before they got fed up and left-- or _snapped_. However, Lucifer found that the sweet little omega’s rejection only made her all the more tempting. He’d have to find another way to get the mortal woman panting for him.

Chloe shrugged Lucifer’s hand from her shoulder, stepping away from the alpha man as she glared at him accusingly. “You _are_ taking this seriously, aren’t you?”

“Well of course, my dear!” The ebony haired king of hell responded with feigned offense, placing a hand over his heart. “ _Ab-so-_ lutely. I won’t be able to properly rest at night until our man has been rightfully punished. And I mean it, you know. It really keeps me up at night.” Lucifer tapped his chin with his index finger in deep thought.

Detective Decker gave him a look that she always gave Lucifer when he said something incredibly strange-- like when he introduced himself as _Lucifer Morningstar_.

“Right…”  Chloe said slowly, opening the backseat door to her car for Lucifer. “..just get in the car before I handcuff you again.”

“Oh, is that a promise, Detective?” The devil was smiling, completely thrilled by the thought while Chloe shoved him into her car.

 

* * *

* _You're a mouthful_  
**That amounts for another week on my own**  
**_Now I'm a novel made resourceful_**  
_I start a chain with my thought*_

* * *

 

Chloe wasn't sure how Lucifer did it.

Doctor Linda Martin was a _beta_. She was supposed to be _immune_ to an alpha's pheromones, but clearly she was not immune to Lucifer's-- _charms,_ as he so boldly called them.

The therapist was practically panting in her seat, and Chloe couldn't fathom for the life of her what it was about this Alpha that brought t hat kind of reaction from people.

Lucifer managed to get the name of the man that Delilah was having an affair with by... _bribing_ the  Dr. with a trip to _pound town_..??

Detective Decker was speechless. She couldn't believe that Lucifer's cockiness actually _worked_. She was unsure whether to applaud the man, or barf. She mostly wanted to throw up.

The omega abruptly stood up from her seat on the comfy leather sofa, clapping her hands together awkwardly once they managed to get the answers they were looking for. Grey Cooper. Great.

"Well, _alright_ then! Thank you so much for your cooperation--"

 

"Ah, wait one second--" Lucifer, _that little shit_ , was tugging on Chloe's sleeve to halt her. "I made a deal! I'll have to keep my end of the bargain-- you wouldn't mind waiting outside?"

The devil didn't tag Detective Decker as the type who'd like to sit back and watch. No, he bet the little omega was possessive in bed, and liked her fair share of the action.

Chloe's jaw dropped as she let him tug her back onto the couch so he could speak with her. The dirty blonde haired woman plopped back onto the sofa, stunned.

"Are you seriously.. asking me to..." She began, speechless. Snapping out of her stupor, Chloe abruptly stood back up and took the two long strides over to the exit, wanting to vacate herself from the room immediately.

As an omega, she could feel the sensuality in which Doctor Martin was gazing at Lucifer with. She was thrown off guard, because Chloe didn't feel anything near that level off interesting coming off of Lucifer for the beta.

Sure, the alpha man was interest in Doctor Martin (who wouldn't be? she was a hot beta in a tight little skirt), but.. (and Chloe didn't want to sound vain) she was pretty sure  Lucifer was more interested in her.

She could feel the mans undivided attention on her whenever they were in public. And, as an omega, Detective Decker secretly reveled in that attention. Her suppressants may make scentless like a beta, but dammit if she wasn't still an omega at heart-- and _no_ , **_no_** , she  absolutely was not jealous!

With her hand on the doorknob, Chloe opened the door to Dr. Martin's office, successfully breaking the sexual tension between the alpha and beta in the room.

"Again, I find myself wondering if you're taking _any_ of this seriously," Detective Decker scorned the devil from the doorway, masking her jealousy with professionalism. "I thought we had a man to punish?" She snapped, before strutting out of the room. Over her shoulder, she commanded, "Come on."

 _'Come, Lucifer.'_ The devil mimicked in his head, torn between fascination and annoyance as he rose from his seat, not wanting the omega to leave without him. He apologizes profusely to Dr. Martin, promising to meet up with her again later in the future.  _'And just like that, I follow. I wonder... did father send her?'_

* * *

 _*Talk is cheap, my darling_  
**When you're feeling right at home**  
**_I wanna make you move with confidence_ **  
_I wanna be with you alone*_

* * *

_. . .  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i'm not going to be following the episodes closely. i know it seems like i am, but things will become more a/u soon, you'll see. i'm excited to write the devil, _alpha!Lucifer_ getting fed up with being rejected by this beautiful omega.  
>  but like, i imagine lucifer as a super level-headed alpha because he's _THEE_ devil alpha, he's freaking lucifer! so it'd be pretty hard to make him crack. though, the devil hardly seems like the kind of man to give up. but get bored? that's entirely possible.  
>  :) :)  
> Please let me know what you think! I'd love to respond to you all in the next chapter. I know I didn't explain Chloe and Dan's relationship in this chapter, but you'll have to wait and see~ fyi I actually like Dan-- even if he cheated on Chloe in this fic. They're all mature adults-- and whatever it was that happened on Palmetto street is what messed their relationship up. Have I made you guys excited for another chap? c:

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. this story is kind of unnecessary, but I had so much fun writing it. I hope you at least had fun reading it-- if the alpha trope didn't scare you off! Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
